


异乡人

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 沙漏；目前的官糖太甜了，现在的处境我太喜欢了(*/ω＼*)还是AU【注意】人物背景设定非常不友好，写之前很犹豫_(:з)∠)_强行HE第一篇沙漏(*/ω＼*)
Relationships: Mohamed Salah/Dejan Lovren
Kudos: 5





	异乡人

异乡人  
沙漏；目前的官糖太甜了，现在的处境我太喜欢了(*/ω＼*)  
还是AU  
【注意】人物背景设定非常不友好，写之前很犹豫_(:з)∠)_  
强行HE

接近午夜的时候，下起了雨。  
盖在头上的兜帽很快就湿了一片，头顶一片冰凉。这种情况下，萨拉只想赶紧回到住的地方，但他的同伴不依不饶。  
“今天干得不错，老实说，”同伴亢奋的情绪还没有平静下来，“要是没有你我们就他妈铁定完蛋，真的，小子，你是天才。”  
萨拉只是摸了摸还算干燥的头发，没说话。  
“这一轮算我的，都算我的，”他走回来一把把萨拉揽住，“别急着回去，我带你玩点好玩的，小子。”  
不是没来过这种地方，但萨拉已经确定不管去几次他都不会喜欢这种乌烟瘴气的氛围。然而同伴虽然一只手只顾着猛给自己找酒和灌酒，间或对贴过来的女郎们揩个油，另一只手却一直牢牢地拉着萨拉。  
“别急着回去，小子，”他笑嘻嘻地给自己猛灌了一口酒，“你会喜欢这个的。听着，我不是要说你什么。”他引着萨拉在某个卡座旁坐下，挥着酒瓶赶走了原来的客人。  
大声招呼过周围的一帮人之后，坐下来的他变了一副神色，凑过去用只盖过环境噪音几分贝的声音对萨拉说，“但我还是得告诉你一句，好吗，下回别在先生夸你的时候提合法居住的事，好吗？嗯？我想你头脑比我们都要好，小子，你知道先生弄好了这件事，自然就会告诉你，好吗？你可得想想现在是谁在罩着我们，嗯？”  
没碰他推过来的酒杯，萨拉只是盯着他不说话。  
“其实现在有什么不好？嗯？”他拍拍萨拉的肩背，“你想想，我们有钱，嗯？看看我这手表，看看我的球鞋，还有这个，”他拉出自己脖子上挂的链子，“那些人呢？他们有吗？小子，你拿到合法证明之后愿意乖乖去给人洗衣服吗？你怎么想的……听着，你今天救了我，我才愿意跟你掏心窝子说这些，好吗？”  
又拍了拍萨拉，他给自己灌了一大口酒，“好了，来吧让我们去找点乐子。”  
给他们提供乐子的，是个略带痴肥有些秃顶的中年男人，他眼皮上的肉很厚，垂下来几乎要把自己不大的一双眼睛都盖住，可他笑起来那眼睛却往外散着精光，就好像他嘴里的几颗金牙一样引人注目。他说了句萨拉听不懂的话，搓着戴了三个戒指的肥厚手指殷切地为他们安排着。  
“今天的确热闹，”中年男人咧着嘴，东欧口音浓重，“但你们无需等待。玩得开心。”  
“好好享受，别顾虑太多。”同伴笑起来有些下流，他凑到萨拉耳边说了另外一些猥琐的话，归纳一下就是让他跟姑娘好好玩，便熟门熟路地拐入一个走廊。留下萨拉和中年男人在原处。  
“别害羞，小子，”中年男人大笑，“你那边坐会儿，我领人过来让你挑。你有什么偏好吗？”  
“先给我来杯咖啡。”萨拉觉得事情有点失控，只想着怎么快点把这事混过去。  
“很好，”见惯世面的中年男人依旧笑眯眯的，“跟我来。你先坐。”  
他把萨拉带到一间比走廊稍微光亮了点的房间，看装潢有些像会客厅。他们进去的时候，有个男孩坐在沙发上聚精会神地看球赛。  
“德扬！”中年男人咒骂了一句萨拉听不懂的话，叫了那男孩的名字，继而又用他依旧听不懂的语言喊了几句，接着恢复了原来那副来者都是客的和善面孔，“你先坐，他会给你弄点咖啡，有要求告诉他，我去带人过来。”  
会客厅随着中年男人的短暂离开安静了下来，只留下两个年龄相仿的人一时无话。“呃，你想喝点什么？”那个叫德扬的男孩眨了眨眼睛，他的英语说得比萨拉还要好。  
“你在看的是重播。”萨拉丝毫不奇怪他会挨骂，因为就连中年男人在骂他的时候，那男孩都在走神偷瞄电视。  
“别告诉我结果。”德扬笑了一下，露出了一点虎牙。  
“那先给我来杯咖啡，谢谢。”萨拉坐到了德扬原来看球的位置旁边。  
不出意外，德扬从柜子里翻出了几包速溶咖啡，他不好意思地摸了摸头发，“咖啡机在比较远，不介意的话先喝这个吧。”  
果然在等水开的时候他又全神贯注地盯着球赛看个不停。萨拉倒是跟他有几句没几句地聊了会儿。也许是年龄相仿的缘故，叫德扬的男孩几乎毫不设防，萨拉知道了他从东欧来了一个月，比自己还大快三岁，知道了他喜欢踢足球，知道了他喜欢的球队和球员是谁……  
水开了，德扬好歹分了点神，他冲了杯咖啡，“你呢，你从哪儿来？”他把隔热极差的咖啡杯先放到桌上，阻止萨拉去拿，然后才吹了吹自己被烫到的手指。  
萨拉不会傻到不知道他的身份，德扬跟自己一样，在这个国家没有合法的身份，同时也不得不从事那些上不了台面的职业。他们不过萍水相逢，萨拉本来没必要把自己的任何信息告诉他。  
“我在书里看过，”德扬却很开心，“有狮身人面像和那个灯塔，总的来说，我们就隔了一片海。”  
“年轻的地理学家。”萨拉拿起咖啡杯发出赞同。  
离重播的比赛结束还有不到二十分钟的时候，中年男人匆匆走了回来，他身后跟了一群漂亮的姑娘，看起来都比之前萨拉在外面见到的年轻。之前宽阔安静的房间因为她们的突然涌入而显得热闹。  
“新人福利。”中年男人虽然痴肥却做了个灵活的转身，还一点儿也不显得滑稽，“随你喜欢。”接着看到德扬还站在一边，便瞬间收起笑意不耐烦地朝他挥了挥手，“过来！你还呆在那儿干嘛？”  
萨拉看他有些不甘愿地走过去，倒是那些姑娘们挺喜欢他的，有几个挤到她旁边，接着萨拉就看到德扬有些不好意思地在她们中间低头笑了。  
直到那中年人走到德扬身边，把女孩子们赶到一旁，对他说了些什么。萨拉顺着中年人的手势看过去，才发现房间外面还有人隔着门朝里张望。而他也留意到，德扬一反刚刚聊天时的兴奋，变得像根僵硬的木桩，他的眼角早没有了刚才残留的笑意，只剩下一片不属于此处的迷茫。  
“他跟你们一起吗？”叹了口气，萨拉问一个大胆凑上来的黑发女孩。  
“德扬？”这个姑娘语言倒有些吃力，“对，我们一起。”  
中年男人看到萨拉有所表示，便走了过来，“怎么样？”  
“这个厅里的人都可以选？”萨拉往沙发背上靠了靠，手里还端着那杯速溶咖啡。  
“当然。”对方咧嘴一笑。  
“问清楚以防坏了规矩，对吗？”萨拉也朝他笑了笑，“那就他吧。”  
伸手指向了德扬。  
连最漫不经心聊着天的几个姑娘都安静了下来。  
“这男孩？”中年男人却依旧是一副不足为奇的模样，好像只是为了确认。  
“是。”萨拉点头，“有问题吗？”  
“好的。当然没问题。”中年男人搓着手指，依旧和蔼地说，“其实有人已经看中德扬了，但这一开始是我的失误，先来后到，没有问题。”  
“那就好。”萨拉把咖啡杯放在一旁。  
“德扬！”中年男人又把男孩挥了过来，依旧用萨拉听不懂的语言对他说了几句，把那还有些呆愣的男孩直接推到萨拉身边，“德扬，我们的小甜心，一周前刚从东欧那边过来，十七岁的漂亮男孩，选他没错。”  
靠在沙发上的萨拉有些好笑地抬头盯着德扬，而中年男人则不知道自己关于德扬的虚假信息早已被萨拉知晓。  
这间会客厅又一次恢复了安静，中年男人像驱赶羊群一样把聊天的、喝茶的、吃零食的姑娘们赶了出去。只留下两人继续坐在原来的位置看球赛。  
“你看起来像十七。”萨拉突然说。  
“什么，”德扬的脸还有点红，“我不知道你……我以为你是，在等她们。”  
“嗯。”萨拉不置可否。  
“那，”德扬转过头，认真地看着萨拉，眼睛里还有些请求，“可以让我看完最后十分钟吗？我不是按时收费的。”  
“或者我可以直接把结果告诉你。”萨拉故意说，接着他马上看到德扬有些难过的表情，“开玩笑的，看吧。”他轻轻用手把德扬的脑袋拨了回去。  
“说十七岁，是因为这个年龄比较受欢迎，”隔了几分钟，德扬突然说，“还有就是考虑到未成年，他们多少会收敛一点。”  
“认真看球。”萨拉递了杯碳酸饮料给他。

支持的球队赢了，德扬直到把萨拉带到房间里的时候，还笑得挺开心，“谢谢你没提前告诉我有个绝杀。”  
“其实我没看过这场。”萨拉异常诚实。也是因为他有些坏心眼地想看德扬的反应。  
“总之，”德扬还是兴冲冲的，让他随便坐，自己准备再给他冲杯咖啡以示感谢，“总之谢谢。”  
“我可以待到什么时候？”萨拉坐在那张颜色粉得有些恶俗的大床上试了试，已经很晚了，既然闹了个这样的插曲，他打算先不回去。  
“明天中午，都可以。”德扬放下拿出来的速溶咖啡，犹豫了一下，还是走到萨拉身边，“你不喜欢男孩。你不像，那些人。”  
“对，说真的，我今天经历了很多麻烦，”萨拉给他让了个身位，“所以只想找个地方休息。”  
“嗯，” 德扬点了点头，他不知道自己该说些什么，“那你休息吧，我，我去把灯关了，你明天需要几点起来也可以告诉我。”主照明灯暗了下去，但是闪烁的蓝色霓虹灯却是关不掉的，那抹蓝色飘在黑暗中的德扬脸上，划过他的眼睛和嘴唇。  
“你该把外套换掉，淋湿了，”德扬小心地指了指萨拉身上，“放在这里很安全的，没有人会去碰。”  
“嗯，”萨拉听从了他的建议，正准备伸手换下，德扬已经把手放了上去，“喔，谢谢。”面向萨拉侧跪在床边，德扬轻松地把那件被雨淋湿的外套脱了下来。  
看着外套被德扬小心翼翼地挂起，萨拉忍不住开口提醒，“那里面什么也没有。”  
有些讪讪地走回来坐回原处，德扬倒有些手足无措。一时间房间里只有外面穿透而入的雨声。两个人隔着窗外的铁丝网望了好一会儿雨景。  
“你，”不习惯这种陌生氛围的德扬总是想说些什么，“那个被子，是干净的。”  
“好，”萨拉舒展了一下肩背，他虽然个子比不上德扬，但也有副结实的身材，“怎么了？”他刚想躺下，就看到德扬站起来往小沙发走。  
“你休息，”德扬快速指了指萨拉，“我睡那里。”  
“这床很大。”好像为了证明自己的话，萨拉还伸手拍了拍床铺，“你不习惯吗？”  
“没有，”德扬摆了摆手，“我以前也会和弟弟一起睡。”  
“哦，”萨拉看他乖乖走过来重新坐下，“你弟弟呢？”  
“回家了。”  
家啊。萨拉看到他回答的时候像个孩子似的扁了扁嘴。  
“……我们不能留下，”德扬抬眼小心看了看萨拉，见到他是一副愿意倾听的模样，于是大着胆子继续说，“都要回家去，也没什么不好的，对不？那里是家啊。可我们又还是担心——所以我说，让我想办法留下吧，如果回去不好，我就接你们过来，可妈妈不愿意——也许她是对的吧。”  
冷调的蓝色霓虹灯闪着，萨拉听过太多这种故事，甚至类似的事情就发生在他身上。他们由于各种原因，不得不背井离乡，憧憬着过上好日子帮助家人的幻象，实际却被控制在异国，由于身份而遭受残酷的剥削，直到毫无用处为止。  
尽管还是晃着他那双修长的腿，德扬说着却忍不住开始流眼泪。萨拉犹豫了一下，伸手拍了拍他的头发，冰凉的发丝软软的，穿过萨拉指间的时候，让他瞬间就原谅了自己多管闲事去倾听他人的行为。  
“对不起，”德扬抹着眼睛，鼻子都红了，“我不该说这些。”  
“为什么，我在听。”萨拉也帮他抹了抹脸，他觉得德扬真是奇怪，明明一个二十岁的青年，笑起来那么甜，连哭也那么甜。然而这样的德扬就待在这么个鬼地方，在见鬼的客厅里看球赛重播，那些找他的男人们会允许让他多看最后十分钟吗？他们会怎么对待他？  
“我……”德扬又低下头抽了抽鼻子，从萨拉的角度只能看到他红红的鼻尖和耳朵。还想再说点什么安慰一下他，但萨拉一时间也难以组织语言，他们都是这块土地上的异乡人罢了。  
只是就在这短暂的间隙里，德扬给了萨拉一个冰凉还有些湿漉漉的触碰，说不好那是一个惊慌失措的吻，还是蓄意而为的啄。  
“我想谢谢你，”德扬的眼睛里还带着流泪的血丝，湿乎乎地表达着慌乱，“但是我没有别的方式。你，你会讨厌吗？”  
“嗯，”萨拉听到自己说，“我不讨厌。”  
他又好像听到德扬笑了，他不确定，属于他某种谋生的本能反应完全被莫名的情绪反应所屏蔽，眼中所见的只剩下蓝色霓虹灯中的德扬，耳边能捕捉的只有外面连绵不断的大雨，他的皮肤接收着德扬的气息，德扬的睫毛好像扫过了他的眼睫，接着就是对方唇舌腼腆的试探。  
恍惚中的德扬又格外清醒，他不知道自己怎么突然就给了对方一吻，但那真的是他对萨拉愿意帮助和倾听所能付出的了。所以他听到萨拉说不讨厌的时候，带着眼泪凑了过去。德扬是在害怕，他不是害怕萨拉——尽管他们告诉他，他是个危险的帮派分子，乖乖听话，别乱动他的东西——萨拉太温柔了，就好像他用唇舌小心翼翼地试探，得到的都是萨拉温柔的回应——他害怕这样的遭遇太过短暂，天一亮，他又要继续做没有尽头的噩梦。

但生物钟还是在第二天来临时让德扬醒了过来。外面没了雨声，房间里依旧只有昏暗和蓝色霓虹灯。  
还有萨拉。  
德扬微微扭头看他，他的毛发很旺盛，过了一个晚上就冒出了明显的胡茬，睫毛很密很长，但这些掩盖不了熟睡的对方只不过是一个十七岁的年轻人。想到这儿，德扬忍不住想笑，手指也忍不住想去摸摸那些打卷的毛发。  
而对于萨拉来说，防备反应是一种本能，他知道被攥住手腕的德扬有多疼，但他还是笑着给了自己一个并不习惯的早安吻。  
“早安，杀手先生。”德扬简直像块奶油那么甜。  
“并不是杀手。”萨拉也给了他一个吻，同时轻轻帮德扬揉着他的手腕。  
“那我昨晚摸到的是什么？”德扬脱口而出后觉得自己是疯了，他为什么要较真这个事？  
“这要看你指的是哪个？”而萨拉则不知道是细心觉察到了德扬的尴尬，还是单纯心大，亲着德扬就说起了黄色笑话。  
于是直到萨拉穿衣服的时候，德扬还在玩他那把枪——之前藏在腰后的那把。没有男人会不喜欢这个。  
“博莱塔92，”萨拉简短地介绍，比起咖啡，他对这些东西没有太多的热情，这不过是他保命的工具，“当心。”他成功阻止了德扬打开保险，顺便亲了对方的脸颊，同时熟练地开始用帽衫的下摆擦拭指纹。  
“用它能打烂铁丝网吗？”德扬问。  
“我们一般用铁丝钳干这事。”萨拉把手枪塞回后腰，抬头看到德扬还半躺在床上，T恤还未穿上。  
跟一开始总想要跟萨拉说点什么不同，德扬此时突然希望萨拉什么也不要说，他希望这次彼此间的沉默能尽可能的长。他甚至希望睡一觉，醒来后，见到萨拉被带进来，然后告诉他，他看的球赛是一场重播。无限循环。  
或者像现在这样，萨拉走过来，看着他，抚摸他的脖颈，就好像整个世界，只有他们两个人才能给对方点什么。  
而又好像，只有他们两个，彼此什么都给不了。

===以下是信奉“世上无难事，只要隔硬黎”的码字者强行HE===  
特伦特其实不怎么喜欢喝咖啡。但实习的实验室有每个人都要轮流跑腿的光荣“传统”，平等得连他们老板尤尔根都不例外。时间久了，他们最常光顾的一家咖啡店也熟知这个流程。  
“阿诺德，”收银台前的男人笑嘻嘻的，“看到你就知道周二到啦，真开心。”  
对方一如既往的热情让阿诺德一如既往的有些不好意思。  
“照例，对吗？”对方还朝他眨眨眼。  
“嗯，谢谢。”阿诺德搞不懂周二有什么好开心的，也搞不懂，为什么这个男人看起来也挺像个型男的，笑起来能这么甜。  
倒是在茶歇八卦的时候——别笑，程序员和工科生也有自己的茶歇八卦——他听到了一些关于这位老板和另一位只负责做咖啡的老板的传闻。  
祝他们幸福呀。特伦特和八卦的同事们最后还举起红色的纸杯。

THE END


End file.
